The realization of hidden desires
by SasuSaku's baby
Summary: "Are you brave enough to let your dreams come true or are you going to only dream about them? Contact me, you won't regretted it: yourfantasy@ hotmail . com" " SasuSaku


**A.N.****_: _**_ The characters are slight OOC. English is not my first langue so sorry for grammar mistakes. Hope you will like it, enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto_ © Kishimoto Masashi_

**Summary:** "Are you brave enough to let your dreams come true or are you going to only dream about them? Contact me, you won't regretted it: yourfantasy hotmail. com " _SasuSaku _

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I finally finished my studies and became a doctor. It has been a year already that I had to move because of my work from a small town named Kirigakure to the big Konoha.

Finally, I am well dressed, have a big house and I can say I look well. But all my "happiness" doesn't change the fact that I am only a woman who needs a man's touch. I had my last (and first) boyfriend in when I was nineteen and now I'm twenty-three. He was the best football player in the country and we had some crazy time together. I can't believe how horny we were and I really miss those times. God, I need to be fucked hard by someone just like I was when me and Sasuke (my ex boyfriend) were still together. He had to move from Kirigakure and I lost contact to him.

But enough of my hot ex. As I was saying before I need sex and I'm going to get it! I looked at some porn magazine and found an interesting advertisement. It said:

"Are you brave enough to let your dreams come true or are you going to only dream about them? Contact me, you won't regretted it: yourfantasy hotmail. com "

I got all wet as I read it. I didn't think long about it. I made a new email address and I send him a message:

From: wetpussy hotmail. com

To: yourfantasy hotmail. com

The realization of hidden desires... Your ad made me very wet. It's been long since I got in bed with a men and I think I've waited long enough. I'm twenty-three and I've pink (natural color) hair, green eyes and nice curves. Still want to make my fantasy true? Your Sleeping Beauty. "

I received the answer a few hours later and I don't remember when I was last time so enthusiastic about something.

"From: yourfantasy hotmail. com

For: wetpussy hotmail. com

Subject: The realization of hidden desires

"Hello Princess! I received many offers but since it's the first time I do something like that too I chose you. I will make sure your dreams comes true. Send me a new note so we will be able to chose the date and place. Your Prince."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

We made up a date and next week I drove to an expensive hotel. He told me he checked in with my surname which I told him in one of the messages. He told me to came without underwear. I did my makeup and my hair. It took me two hours to choose what I was going to wear. I came to the hotel and as soon as I received the room number I climb the stairs and knock on the door. I hear steps, the door opened, but there was no one. Somebody was behind the doors and in a smooth voice he said "Turn toward the wall," I did as I was said. His voice rang in my head. I could have sworn I heard it before. "Sleeping Beauty?" "Yeah, Prince?" In the spirit of the game we didn't tell our real names (I told him only my surname).

"Do not try and turn around." Facing the wall I couldn't see him and he started to kiss my shoulders and neck and removed my long pink hair. He put my hands against the wall and continued to exploring my body.

He was gently grabbing my ass, while his tongue licked my neck. He lifted my skirt and his finger touches the soft bare skin. "I see to obey me. Good little girl, "he whispers sexily in my ear. I had no power to make any reply.

Hands rose to my chest again, his body firmly pressed against my back side so could I feel that men's wealth. He was playing with my two hills, while rubbing his hard cock on my butt. He finally lifted the skirt and his fingers dig into my wet pussy. "Mmmmm, how wet you already are," he said. »you really need a hard dick. Is this what you want? "" Yeah, please, "I begged.

"Hmmm, I have to check something before I fuck you" he mumbled and in a few moments I felt something wet and long between my legs. His tongue worked on me like nothing before. I feel that I was going crazy. Just before I explode, he removed himself. "You still taste delicious" he whispered.

"STILL?" I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me stood nobody else but the Sasuke Uchiha. "Heh, hi Sakura! Long time not see." "S-s-s..SASUKE?! What are you doing here?" I asked still shocked. "I'm doing what you asked me to; I'm fucking you." "Why haven't you told me you knew who I am? Why didn't you tell me it's you? "

I felt tears coming from my eyes and I couldn't stop myself from jumping in his embrace. He hugged me back and I cried myself out on his shoulder. I missed him so much. The moment I saw him I knew I still love him. He is the love of my life. I wanted to confess my feeling to him but then stop myself. What If he doesn't love me back? What If he has another one?

»Sakura… I thought I won't see you ever again." He didn't let me go and enjoy the time we spend together. All of sudden I felt his hands grabbing my ass.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I don't remember what came into me, all I remember kissing him like there will be no tomorrow. He took things further and I remember me ridding him like I use back there when we were still together.

I felt so good as I laid my head on his shoulder and listened to his heart and breath. He held me. Oh, how much have I missed him and his touch. I got lost in my thoughts and I heard myself saying "I love you Sasuke-kun"

I was shocked and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand but he heard me.

I looked at him and I didn't expect him smiling at me.

"Sakura I love you too." And then he kissed me.

I don't know how long we will be together, all I know is that I will get as much of "man's touch" much as I need.


End file.
